Un petit imprévu
by La Croqueuse de fic
Summary: Draco n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore, et cela ne plaît pas beaucoup à Voldemort, qui l'enferme. Lorsque Severus l'évade, il faudra le mettre en sécurité... Mais où? HP/DM, rating M parce qu'on ne sait jamais.


**Résumé:** Draco n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore, et cela ne plaît pas beaucoup à Voldemort, qui l'enferme. Lorsque Severus l'évade, il faudra le mettre en sécurité... Mais où?

 **Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling est notre déesse à tous, je ne fait qu'emprunter son univers et ses personnages.

 **Rating:** M, parce que l'on ne qait jamais!

 **Pairing:** Ceci est un HP/DM (Harry PotterxDraco Malefoy)

 **Avertissement 1:** Je ne sais pas où va cette fiction! Je l'ai écrite comme ça, après avoir lue une énième fanfic' d'Harry Potter. Je suis désolée d'avance s'il y a quelque erreurs ou incohérence dans mon récit, c'est ma première fiction. Il est peu probable qu'il y ai un lemon, je rassure les innocents, et déçois les autres. J'en lis beaucoup mais suis incapables d'en produire un correct.

 **Avertissement 2:** Ceci est une fiction relatant d'une relation HOMOSEXUELLE, donc homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie.

Donc voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis...Ah, non, reviews, please! Bon, ça y est , j'arrête mes élucubrations ici, et place au récit!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Prologue: La sentence**

Le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient en écho dans le couloir, semblant faire un bruit assourdissant dans le manoir vide à l'aspect lugubre. Les portraits se tournaient vers eux à chaque nouveaux couloirs, les suivant du regard. Longeant de grandes colonnes de marbre sombre, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées arrivèrent devant une immense porte faite de dorures. Sous le poids du stress et des regards pesant de ses ancêtres, la plus petite des silhouettes sembla flancher un instant, et fit un pas en arrière.

-Draco, ça va aller, on va s'en sortir.

La deuxième silhouette avait parlée, son murmure résonnant comme un cri dans le silence ambiant oppressant, et avait apparemment réussi a rassuré le dénommé Draco.

-Oui, ça va aller, parrain. Répondit Draco, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes devant eux, et ils s'avancèrent dans la salle sobre et tout aussi lugubre que le reste du manoir, si ce n'est plus. Des dizaines d'yeux les fixaient, appartenant à tout autant des personnes encapuchonnées comme eux. En face d'eux, en ligne droite, se trouvait un trône d'or, semblant faire tâche dans le décor sombre de la pièce. Et sur ce trône, une _chose_ que personne ne pourrait voir sans crier d'épouvante.

Un corps fin et longiligne, un visage plat au nez qui n'existait que sous la forme de deux trous grossiers, et au-dessus d'eux, deux yeux carmins aux pupilles verticales, qui semblaient lire en vous. Un teint pâle à rivaliser avec celui d'un mort, et une aura dangereuse, donnant envie de partir en courant pour sauver sa vie.

Mais les deux silhouettes se contrôlèrent, et s'avancèrent malgré tout, s'agenouillant devant la parodie d'être humain qui leur servait de « Maître ». Et là, ils attendirent. Draco, du moins, attendit. Il attendit son verdict. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, car il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas pu prendre la vie d'un homme, et maintenant, il allait mourir, et il ne verrait jamais la fin de la guerre. Et il se demandait comment avait-il pu se retrouver ainsi, à ramper comme un ver devant une chose à moitié humaine, à attendre la mort. Il se demandait bien se qui lui avait passé par la tête. Il sentait ses battements de cœur accélérer, la peur s'infiltrer dans ses veines, la sueur glacé de la mort l'étreindre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur de la mort. Severus brisa le cours de ses pensées en prenant la parole.

-Albus Dumbledore est mort, Maître.

La tension présente dans la pièce se dissipa quelque peu, et quelque chuchotements se firent entendre dans les rangs de Mangemorts.

-Parfait Severus, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Fais moi ton rapport.

Severus raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Et à présent, tous savait que lui, Draco Malefoy, avait faillit. Un grand silence envahit la salle quand Severus se tut.

-Tu me déçois, Draco. Ton père m'avait pourtant laissé supposé que tu étais plus fort.

Draco frissonna. Entendre son nom dans la bouche de cette immondice n'était pas une expérience très agréable.

-Tu connaît le sort réservé à ceux qui faillisse à leur tâche, n'est-ce pas, _Draco_?

Il semblait avoir délibérément appuyé sur son nom, sur un ton presque affectueux.

-O...oui Maître.

Il tremblait. Il ne voulait pas mourir, et encore moins de Sa main.

- _Doloris_

Son crâne explosait, ses nerfs brûlaient, il n'était plus que souffrance. Il voulait crier, se tortiller et mourir, mais il se retint, et il lui semblait que sa gorge était incandescente, alors qu'il retenait ses cris. Le Maître fit durer son plaisir plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité à Draco. Et pourtant, il ne laissa pas échapper ni un cri, ni une plainte. Seul ses tremblements indiquaient qu'il souffrait. Le silence était religieux dans la salle. Tous attendaient de voir quand esr-ce que Draco allait craquer. Il ne le fit pas. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres rompit le sort.

-Vois-tu, Draco, tu devrais normalement mourir. Or, c'est grâce à toi que nos Mangemorts ont pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Aussi, dans mon incroyable générosité, je ne tuerais pas.

Draco du retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il tenta vainement de faire cesser ses tremblements.

-Non, mon cher Draco, tu ne mourra pas ce soir, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En revanche, il me semble que les cachots sont désespérément vide depuis quelques temps. Je ne voudrais pas que mes sbires adorés s'ennuient, pas vrai Bella ?

La brune nommée Bellatrix leva soudainement la tête, une lueur de folie et d'adoration dans les yeux.

-Vraiment, Maître ? Vous feriez ça ? Je vais bien m'amuser.

-Oh, juste une chose, reprit le Maître avec un sourire mauvais, ne le casse pas tout de suite.

Ce fut à ses mots que Draco compris à quoi le destinait la _chose_. Un jouet. Il offrait un jouet à Bellatrix et à tous ses Mangemorts un tout nouveau jouet. Et ce jouet, c'était lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'une forte poigne lui enserra le bras. Il ne songea même pas à se débattre, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et au moment où les portes d'or se refermaient derrière lui et Bellatrix, il entendit la _chose_ leur dire :

-Amusez-vous bien, mes chéris.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà voilà... N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé(NON! POSEZ LES TOMATES!), et j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Gros poutous

La baka tarée.


End file.
